


Stolt

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pride Parade, enhjørninger, regnbueforeldre, stolte foreldre
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Isaks reise fra innerst i skapet til livet som familiefar.





	Stolt

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Trondheim Pride!

**2015**

Isak ligger på rommet sitt. Klokka er langt på dag, det er lørdag og sommerferie. Det er flere timer siden han våknet, men han har ikke stått opp enda. Han orker ikke. Tør ikke. Moren hadde vært virkelig forvirra i går, sa så mye rart, leste høyt fra Bibelen i timesvis. Han orket ikke høre på henne. Han burde passet på henne, men det ble for mye når hun snakket hele tiden, han fikk ikke sammenheng i det, skjønte ikke hva hun sa. Det var greiere når hun bare var syk og lå i senga.

I går hadde hun lest i avisa om Pride-parade og snakket om at Gud hatet syndere, at de måtte vaskes rene for urent blod. Hun hadde sett på ham da hun sa det, sett på ham og spurt om han var enig. Han hadde bare trukket på skuldrene, det var som regel det beste når hun satte i gang.

Han hadde hørt stemmen hennes fra etasjen under i flere timer etterpå. Skrittene som gikk frem og tilbake nede. Langsomt og litt subbende, fra den ene veggen i stua til gangen, tilbake gjennom kjøkkenet. De tassende skrittene, hun tok korte skritt når hun var slik, krøket seg sammen og virket så liten og redd, det var angst i stemmen som leste, som ropte ut gudsordene og snakket om dem. Når hun ikke var sånn, var hun sterk og glad, rakrygget, gikk med raske skritt. Men han kunne ikke huske når hun sist hadde gått på den måten.

Plutselig hører han småstein mot ruta. Han går bort til vinduet og ser ut. Rommet hans ligger i 2. etasje med taket på uteboden rett utenfor. Nedenfor kan han se Jonas. Han åpner ruta. “Hei.”  
“Hei. Vaskjera? Du svarer jo ikke på meldingene mine?”  
Isak ser seg forvirret rundt. Telefonen ligger på skrivebordet hans, varslingslyset blinker frenetisk. “Eh, tom for batteri. Sorry.”  
“Åja.” Jonas ser skeptisk ut.  
“Men kom opp da.”

Jonas tar tak i takrenna og klatrer opp på taket. Isak åpner vinduet helt og strekker ut hånden mot ham og hjelper ham inn vinduet. Det kiler forbudt i magen, og han motstår lysten til å fortsette å holde i hånden hans etter at Jonas er trygt inne, men slipper ham og slår ham kameratslig på ryggen. “På tide du blir skikkelig mann og klarer komme deg inn her selv eller?”  
“Tror heller jeg finner meg ei dame med kjellervindu, ass. Mye enklere.”  
De ler.  
“Har du kaffe eller?” Jonas er på veg mot døra.  
“Eh, nei, vi er helt tomme. Mamma handler på lørdager og kjøpte litt lite forrige uke.” Han kjenner pulsen øker, snakker fort, vil ikke at Jonas skal gå ned. Han har ikke vært der nede selv enda, vet ikke hvordan det ser ut, om moren fortsatt er våken, om hun har hengt opp sider fra Bibelen på veggen, om hun har sprayet ketchup på gulvet for å symbolisere blod, om hun har samlet bøker for å kaste dem fordi de er fulle av synd. Han kan aldri vite hva hun gjør når hun er sånn, og han orker ikke forsøke å få Jonas til å bli her oppe nå mens han selv ordner kaffe. “Kan vi ikke heller stikke til byen og ta en kaffe der?” spør han.  
“Ja, det var det jeg tenkte spørre deg om! Det er sånn Pride-parade i byen i dag, det er kjempegøy å se på. Masse lættis homser i tights og glitter. Og gærninger i lær. Jeg har vært der med mamma og pappa før, det er morsomt. Vi kan drikke kaffe først. Jeg fikk sommerpenger av bestemor i går, så jeg har råd til sikkert hundre kopper kaffe!” Jonas kjenner Isaks behov for kaffe godt.

Isak kjenner at han rødmer, føler seg iskald og glovarm på samme tid. Magen er plutselig full av sommerfugler, han er kvalm og vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av seg. “Æh...nei ass.. kom plutselig på at jeg har lovt å hjelpe mamma med...noe.” Han kan ikke dra til byen og se Pride-parade med Jonas, det går bare ikke.  
Jonas ser granskende på ham. “Jo, kom igjen, bli med’a. Det er skikkelig lættis å se på homsene, de så jævla gay.”  
Ordene stikker på en underlig måte. Isak kjenner seg ikke igjen i dem. Han skulle ønske Jonas ikke sa sånt, at han ikke sa noe i det hele tatt, at han bare kunne være her, med ham.

Det ender med at Jonas stikker til byen for å møte noen av de han skater med, mens Isak blir hjemme. Han stålsetter seg for å gå ned. Må finne ut om de har kaffe. Må se hva moren har gjort. Må passe på henne. Han lukker døra til rommet sitt og til det lille rommet innerst i hjernen med stemmen som sier at han så veldig gjerne skulle sett Pride-paraden. Sammen med Jonas..

**2016**

“Isak, blii med da!”  
Eskild står inne på rommet hans i Kollektivet. Han har sølv-t-skjorte og glitter i ansiktet. Det er ikke mange ukene siden Isak flyttet inn der, og han har ikke helt blitt vant til verken at Eskild kommer inn på rommet uten å banke på, eller til Eskilds klesstil. Han skjønner ikke at Eskild vil gå rundt sånn, se sånn ut. Han ser så veldig homsete ut, så langt fra hvordan Isak selv er, selv om de kanskje føler det samme. Eller de føler vel ikke det samme, Isak kan ikke se for seg å være en del av det samme som Eskild. Eskild er fantastisk som person, det er ikke det. Han er snill, lot Isak bo i kjelleren i ukesvis og tilbød ham hybelen til Noora da hun flyttet ut selv om han ikke visste helt hvordan han skulle få betalt husleia, og han er fin å prate med. Isak og Eskild har sittet noen timer i hver sin sofa på stua og pratet om nesten alt og ingenting. Eskild har aldri spurt Isak om han har dame, om det er noen han vil ha på overnatting, men sagt at dersom han vil ha med seg “noen hjem fra byen” så er det fritt frem - “men husk at det er lytt”.

Nå er det Oslo Pride, og Eskild har vært ute nesten hver eneste dag hele uka, på fester og møter og arrangementer. Han hadde spurt om Isak ville være med, men gitt seg da han sa nei. Men i dag er han mer insisterende. “Pride er kjempegøy altså. Det er jo for alle, vi feirer kjærligheten! Alle er så glade!” Eskilds ansikt stråler. “Kom igjen da! Vi kan finne en parole å gå bak, Amnesty eller noe, der går jo alle. Eller vi kan gå bakerst, uten paroler. Vi trenger ikke gå en gang, vi kan se på!” Han er ivrig.

Isak har lyst, han har egentlig veldig lyst. Det er nifst, men han kjenner at sammen med Eskild kunne han kanskje gå, han kan tørre å møte verden, selv om det er en verden har ikke tror han vil føle seg hjemme i, selv om han er livredd. “Nei, jeg har hodepine. Har du noe Ibux?” Han lukker øynene og skjærer en grimase, forsøker vise hvor vondt han har det.  
Eskild ser granskende på ham og går for å hente Ibux. “Værsågod.” Han rekker Isak to tabletter og et glass vann. Isak svelger tablettene og tømmer halve vannglasset før han legger seg på senga. “Takk skal du ha.” Han ser på Eskild på en måte han håper ser ut som takknemlighet. Takknemlighet for Ibuxen, for at han får bo her, for at Eskild er den han er.  
“Ok, da stikker jeg da. Hadet.”  
“Hadet.”  
Eskild ser på ham. Isak synes han ser skuffelse i blikket hans. Han lukker øynene og snur seg bort i senga.

Litt etter hører han det går i døra. Leiligheten blir stille. Han vet ikke om Linn er hjemme. Sannsynligvis er hun det. Hun er stort sett alltid på rommet sitt, Isak tror han kan telle på en hånd hvor mange ganger hun har vært på kjøkkenet samtidig med ham og Eskild. De har en felleschat i kollektivet, og det hender hun ber dem kjøpe dopapir eller Fun Light og pizza til seg, men det er det hele. Isak lurer litt på hvordan hun egentlig har det, men han tør ikke spørre. Han orker ikke enda en han må passe på.

Han tar frem laptopen sin og søker etter “pride parade oslo”. Ser på bilder og filmsnutter fra i fjor. Eskild hadde rett, de ser veldig glade ut. Ingen som hater, ingen som er sinte. Og ikke alle er som Eskild heller. Det er riktignok en del i glittertights, men de ser mer ut som de har kledd seg ut enn at de faktisk ER sånn. Han ser en gruppe menn i lærkostymer på filmen. Han rødmer, kjenner det kiler litt i magen. Sånn er han ihvertfall ikke. Men det er er fint å se på da, tenker han, før han innser hva han tenkte. Det er ikke fint å se på, det er morsomt, tenker han.

Så finner han en live stream fra årets Pride Parade. Han blir sittende å se på. Plutselig ser han Eskild på en lastebil. Han står bakerst og danser, synger og ler. Han ser lykkelig ut i sølvskjorta si. Isak er glad han ikke ble med. Han ville aldri stått der sammen med Eskild, men han unner virkelig Eskild å få være der. Vil ikke ødelegge det for ham.

Noen timer senere hører han det går i døra, det er Eskild som kommer hjem. Han ler, har tydeligvis med seg noe. Han hører skrittene komme mot rommet sitt, og lukker panisk alle vinduene med Pride-bilder, videoer og andre ting han har sett på de siste timene før han smekker igjen laptopen. Sjekker at ingen kan se på ham hva han har tenkt på og reiser seg fra senga. Eskild buser inn. “Hei Isak, paraden var kjempedigg, du skulle vært med. Har du fortsatt hodepine? Jeg tok med noen venner hjem, vi danset på flåten, Erik klinte med Tobias hele vegen, alle sammen jublet og klappet! Vi skal bestile pizza nå, kom og spis med oss da?” Eskild har regnbuemaling i kinnene og glitter i håret. Han ser lykkelig ut. Isak ser ned på sin egen utvaskede hvite t-skjorte og den grå joggebuksa og smiler litt. “Ok, pizza høres bra ut.”

**2017**

Even og Isak gjør seg klar til å dra på Pride Parade. De står i leiligheten. Even har fått tak i tatoveringer med flagg i forskjellige striper. “Regnbueflagg til deg og panflagg til meg.” Isak står stille mens Even fester tatoveringen. Det er sånn som tatoveringene de tok da de var barn, bare annet motiv. De blir stående foran speilet se på seg selv. Isak kysser Even på kinnet. Even strekker ut armen med telefonen og tar en selfie av dem, han poster den på Isaks instakonto. “Klar for #pride. Sees i byen!”  
“Kom da Even, så stikker vi. Pride venter ass!” Isak ler og strekker ut hånda mot ham. Even tar den og fletter fingrene deres sammen. De løper ned trappa og i retning trikken.

De har avtalt at de skal gå sammen med Eskild og vennene hans. Det er fullt av folk i byen, Isak håper de klarer finne hverandre. Starten for paraden er på Grønland. Isak og Even går hånd i hånd der, og føler de vennlige blikkene fra folkene rundt seg. Mange har regnbueflagg. Det kjennes som at hatet ikke finnes, at ingen vil finne på å rope noe i dag.

Eskild står ved en lastebil når de finner ham. “Even! Isak!” Han klemmer dem, kysser Even på kinnet så det blir en glitterflekk der. Eskild har glittertights og en trang, kort t-skjorte med enhjørning på i dag, han har eyeliner og leppestift, og glitter overalt. “Kom, bli med på flåten da!” Han drar dem bort til lastebilen. Even er ivrig, strekker seg for å se dekoren på bilen. Isak er litt skeptisk, han hadde sett for seg at de skulle se på, eller at de iallfall bare skulle gå helt vanlig i paraden. Han kan godt holde Even i hånda, det er greit, men han er litt usikker på om lastebil er helt tingen. “Dette blir gøy!” Even stråler.  
Isak nikker og smiler, tenker at ok, han kan vel gjøre dette, siden Even så tydelig har lyst.

De står hånd i hånd på lasteplanet. Noen har sprayet dem med glitter og gitt dem flagg. Flåten ruller gjennom byen. Ruta er omkranset av folk som vinker og jubler. De spiller musikk fra flåten, pop-låter fra 90-tallet. De danser og vinker. Isak smiler, dette ER gøy! Han vinker til folkene langs ruta. Plutselig ser han Sana. Hun står sammen med Magnus og Vilde, Mahdi, Chris, Eva og Jonas. Hun har et regnbueflagg som hijab i dag, alle har flagg og står og smiler og ler. Han dulter borti Even, peker. Even roper til dem. De jubler og vinker tilbake mens bilen kjører forbi.

Even klemmer ham inntil seg og kysser ham. Isak besvarer kysset, suger underleppa hans inn, lar tungespissen leke med den. Even stønner litt mens han gliser, kliningen blir heftigere. De hører folkemengden juble. Etterhvert innser Isak at det er DEM de jubler for, det er det at akkurat han, Isak Valtersen, står her på en lastebil i solfylte Oslo og kysser sin Even Bech Næsheim alle folkene jubler for. Magen fylles med ett av sommerfugler, han blir usikker et øyeblikk, ham, kline med en gutt, her? Så kjenner han Evens sterke, varme armer rundt seg, kjenner lukta av ham, pulsen, pusten, kjenner at dette ikke er farlig, at alt er love.

Neste morgen våkner Even før ham som vanlig, men for en gangs skyld lar han ikke Isak sove. “Isak, våkne!” Even rister utålmodig i ham. “Våkne!”  
Isak setter seg forvirret og engstelig opp. “Er det noe galt?”  
“Se! Vi er på forsida av VG!” Even viser ham laptopen. VG har en oppsummering av Oslo Pride, og på forsida er det bilde av en lastebil med to forelskede gutter, fulle av regnbueflagg og glitter.

**2018**

Isak og Even står i byen og venter på foreldrene sine. Noen dager tidligere hadde de spist middag med moren til Isak. Hun har fått det mye bedre de siste årene. Det er som om hun endelig innså at hun trengte hjelp, og har vært innlagt til behandling lenge. Nå går hun til poliklinisk behandling. Isak var på besøk hos henne mange ganger på sykehuset. Den første gangen var han livredd, men Even ble med og det gikk mye bedre enn han fryktet. Hun var ikke forvirret og skremmende, hun liknet den mammaen hun ofte var da hun var yngre.

Middagen hadde vært hyggelig. De hadde vært på Mother India, maten var kjempegod og de hadde småpratet om skole og ferieplaner. Moren hadde tenkt seg på hyttetur på Vestlandet, Isaks mormor hadde hytte der. Isak ba henne hilse onkel Kåre, de hadde møttes året før. “Ja, det skal jeg gjøre. Jeg snakker med ham i telefonen nå og da. Han har spurt etter dere, lurte på om dere tar en tur i år også.” Hun ser spørrende på dem. Isak ser på Even. Even nikker. “Det hadde vært hyggelig det! Får sjekke med gutta om de vil være med.” “Ja, dere er nok velkomne når det måtte være. Han var jo veldig fornøyd med beisinga i fjor også”, sier moren, tydelig stolt over at sønnen har gjort nytte for seg.

Til desserten hadde Isak merket at moren var litt merkelig. Det var som om hun holdt noe tilbake. “Mamma, er det noe galt?” spurte han litt bekymret. “Det går bra med deg?”  
Moren nikker. “Jada, jeg har det veldig bra, Isak. Ikke vær redd for det.” Hun klemmer hånden hans. “Men… dette er kanskje litt teit.”  
Hun tar en pose frem fra veska og gir til Isak. Det ligger en blå t-skjorte i den. “Jeg så denne i byen forleden, og kjøpte den. Det var kanskje dumt av meg. Men jeg lurte på…pleier dere gå i den homo-paraden?”  
Isak ser på henne. “Eh...vi gikk i _Pride Parade_ i fjor, ja. Han legger litt ekstra trykk på ordene, liker ikke når noen nedvurderer det til å bare være “homogreier”.

“Se på den da.” Moren skyver posen mot ham. Isak åpner den, tar langsomt ut den blå t-skjorta og bretter den ut. Det er bilde av en damefigur og en mindre mannsfigur på den, mot regnbue-bakgrunn. “Stolt mamma” står det over. Isak ser på t-skjorta, ser på moren. Verden blir plutselig litt utydelig og han kjenner øynene blir fylt av tårer.  
“Ja, altså jeg så den, og lurte på om jeg skulle gå i den paraden. Men det blir kanskje litt teit.” Hun snakker hektisk fort, høres stresset ut, kinnene får røde flekker.  
Even ser på henne. Han klemmer Isak inntil seg. “Det blir ikke teit i det hele tatt, Marianne. Jeg tror det blir veldig bra.”

De står ikke på flåta i år. I stedet går de bak en av flåtene, alle sammen, bak en parole med “Stolte familier”. Even og Isak, Marianne, Terje, Evens foreldre, Sana og Yousef, Eva og Jonas, alle de andre vennene deres, masse regnbueflagg, nye t-skjorter, regnbuehijab og regnbuecape. De vinker opp til Eskild som står på flåta foran dem og kaster glitter ned på dem. Stolt familie, stolte venner, kjærlighet i fleng.

**2034**

“Kom nå Fredrik! Vi skal gå i tog, vi må skynde oss!”  
Isak står litt utålmodig ved døra. Maria og Even står ute, Maria løper rundt i hagen. Hun har svart genser med enhjørning og grønn tights med gule lastebiler og gravemaskiner på. I ansiktet er hun malt som en regnbue og hun har sommerfuglvinger på ryggen. “Jeg er en enhjørningsommerfugl!” synger hun og hopper fra blomst til blomst mens hun lukter på dem. På flaggstanga oppe på balkongen vaier regnbueflagget i vinden.  
“Skal vi ta toget?” spør Fredrik?  
“Vi skal ta bussen til byen og så skal vi GÅ i tog”, forklarer Isak. Fredrik står fortsatt i sokkelesten, med lilla enhjørning-onepiece og en sko i hånda. “Kom hit, så skal jeg hjelpe deg med skoene.”  
Fredrik står tenksom med fingeren i nesa. “Ikke pille nese nå.” Isak flytter hånden hans vekk fra ansiktet.  
“Men det er sunt, pappa. Det styrker immunforsvaret. Det sa de på Newton.” Isak sukker stille, vet at 5-åringen sikkert har rett. Av og til føles det som at de kan altfor mye, ungene deres.

Even og Isak går med ungene sine mellom seg over Grønland torg. Ungene er 5 år nå, og klar for sin femte Pride-parade. De kjøper nye små regnbueflagg i byen, flaggene de kjøpte i fjor er utslitt i en eller annen lek. Ungene hopper rundt, det er så mange andre med likedane flagg i byen også. De vinker til noen fra barnehagen, ser på alt det spennende som foregår.

Fredrik jubler når han ser en lastebil full av folk i enhjørningdrakter og kanindrakter. Det ser ut som det er flest damer, men noen menn også, en av dem er minst like høy som Even. De har et basseng med en oppblåsbar enhjørning i, ballonger og en lama. “Pappa, se, enhjørninger! Kan vi også være med der?” Even ler av det absurde synet. “De var kule! Vi har avtalt å være med noen andre, men du kan vinke til dem. Jeg kan ta bilde av deg sammen med dem om du vil?” Isak løfter ham opp på lasteplanet et øyeblikk slik at Even kan ta bilde av den lille enhjørningen sammen med alle de store. De har flagg og glitterkanoner og musikkanlegg, her blir det nok liv utover dagen.

De rusler videre bortover. Ungene maser allerede om is og juice og sier de er slitne i beina, så Isak og Even finner frem bæreselene til dem. De er store nok til å bære selv langbeinte 5-åringer i og har regnbuemønster, det var Even som kjøpte dem. Han har gått turer med en unge foran og en unge bak, men det er greiest å ta en hver. Klok av skade gjør de ferdig is-spisingen før de får dem opp på ryggen. Isak gjør det helt automatisk nå, han smiler litt når han tenker på de første gangene han prøvde seg på ryggbæring da de var små. Nå klatrer de opp og holder seg fast mens han fester selen, men den gang var det mye styr med å holde og vri og lempe dem rundt uten at de falt ned. Isak hadde aldri mistet noen av dem ned - men hadde mer enn en gang blitt overfalt av middelaldrende damer som gjerne ville hjelpe ham eller gi ham råd, uten at han trodde det var noen sammenheng mellom det og mangelen på uhell.

Det var rundt 50.000 deltakere i paraden i fjor, og flere hundre tusen som så på, og de regner med flere i år. Været er flott og hotellene har vært fullbooket lenge. Paraden har bare vokst for hvert år, nå regner de med at det tar fire timer fra paradestart til alle er fremme i Spikersuppa, men han håper de får plass langt fremme slik at de kommer til sentrum og kan finne seg noe å spise innen et par timer.

Etterhvert ender de opp sammen med Regnbueforeldrene. De går sammen med et par fra Bergen, de har en gutt på alder med Fredrik og Maria og en yngre jente. Even blir gående og diskutere bæretøy med dem, han ser nysgjerrig på selen de bærer jenta i. Det er en type han ikke har sett før og han er fascinert over måten den er klipset fast på. Etterhvert lar de Maria og Fredrik og den andre gutten komme ned fra ryggen, og Even får prøve den nye selen. Bergensdamen fniser og tar en selfie med ham mens han gliser og holder om skulderen hennes. “Jeg får se hvor mange likes jeg får på denne da”, spøker hun. “Menn med bæresele og barn er jo fryktelig populært.”  
“Den er kjempedigg”, ler Even til Isak. “Men litt liten for Maria og Fredrik kanskje?” svarer Isak. “Da får vi få en til da”, spøker han. De vet begge at det ikke er aktuelt med flere barn, det er de skjønt enige om. To føles som mer enn nok.

De ender på kafe med familien fra Bergen etterpå. Ungene får fritt valg av boller, is og juice, og utrolig nok går det rolig for seg uten de store raseriutbruddene eller uklarhetene om hva som egentlig ble bestilt.  
“Vi må jo feire”, sier Even.  
“Hva skal vi feire?” spør Maria.  
Han ser på henne. “Vi skal feire mangfold. At alle er forskjellige, men at vi alle er like mye verdt, og at alle skal få elske hvem de vil.”  
“Får de ikke det da?” undrer Maria.  
“Jo, Maria, alle kan elske akkurat hvem de vil”, sier Even og strekker hånden sin ut etter Isaks.  
“Ok”, sier Maria, og løper rundt i bakgården på kafeen på jakt etter de andre barna og den glitrende regnbueballen de fikk fra en eller annen i paraden.

**Author's Note:**

> Tusen takk til Frieda Echte for betalesing. Jeg suger på å huske å takke dere, men det betyr så utrolig mye at dere gidder - både for meg og ikke minst for historien.


End file.
